Fate X War
by Unknown Black
Summary: 20 Years after Unlimited Blade Works Route, we follow the tale of two brother and sister separated by unfortunate events that is out of their hand but fate seems to bring them closer to each other.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Part 1

"The world is full of incomprehensible complex miserable lies"

A tall dark haired teenage girl with yellow bright irises wearing glasses spoke upon a group inside a dark room only lit up by two candles in the middle. Only one of her eyes was open as the other was closed with a scar running across it, her name was Rean Omiodera, a 4th year student of the Homurahara Gakuen as well as the president of the occult research club.

"Used to coat the hidden dark truth that is so ugly it will make you-"

*Bonk*

The speech of the girl was halted by a book hitting her on the head.

"Oi oi Rean, you're making this too dark, look at poor little Lilia she's shivering in the corner eh?"

A short brown haired girl, brown irises with dark complexion hit her with a book on the head as she pointed out to the small second year girl with short gray hair shivering on her place.

The occult research club sat on a circle on the floor inside a dark room, on a Friday afternoon.

It was their research telling time, which was more like a story telling part of their weekly activity.

"D-Do-Don't m-mind m-me, I-I'm ok"

The girl named Lilia said stutteringly as tried her best to convince the group she wasn't scared.

The occult research club was an odd ball group of the Homurahara Gakuen. As their name implies, they were a group of students that do research on supernatural activities, which is a lot in Fuyuki, as their past time.

That was the top of it but of course each of them has their own set of supernatural experiences, tragic at most, which was the reason they joined the group.

"That freakin hurt Hanamura! I was just setting the atmosphere for our story telling!"

Rean shouted at the girl named Ai Hanamura who was also a 4th year student.

Ignoring the teenage glasses girl Hanamura comforted Lilia who was now calming down a little due to their antics.

"I-It's fine…"

She took a deep breath then continued.

"Besides, I-I uh personally agree with Ms. President"

"Hmm newcomer don't call me Ms. President, Rean-sama is fine"

Slightly shocked the little girl showed a somewhat forced smile a little then replied.

"Uh o-ok Rean-sa-"

"What the hell are you spouting again idiot!? Nevermind what she just said Lilia, just call her Rean"

"Ahahaha…I-I'm sorry I just can't help it she's just too cute"

"Eh-eh…"

At the background two teenage boys could be seen watching them sighing tiredly. One of them was a jet black messy haired teenage boy with a slim build and aqua colored eyes name Roku Fujimura and the other was also a jet black haired with large build named Akio Hyoudou.

"Oi you guys, we're not here to play games remember? Have you heard about the recent news?"

Roku interrupted the trio, technically stopping the two girls from fighting with each other.

"I agree with Roku it seems that the 'Midnight Man' has started wrecking havoc again"

"Well before we start off with that, let us have the new comer, Lilia right? To introduce herself then we go one by one"

"Thank you Roku"

Said Ai while Rean could be seen pouting.

"Hmph fine"

Everybody then turned to look towards Lilia who had just began to comfortably blend in only to feel a little anxious again.

"Don't be scared, besides we are just few here"

Urged by Akio the petite teenage girl stood up then breathed deeply.

"Good afternoon, I'm Lilia Granfall a transfer student from Europe. My dad works on an international property management company which was the reason I'm here. My hobbies are reading, writing and surfing the net. Pleased to meet you all"

Lilia Granfall stated shakily at first before finishing it with a bow while everyone gave her a small nod in acknowledgement.

Seeing as no one was starting Roku took the lead out of the group.

"Well to start things first, pleased to meet you also Lilia, I'm Roku Fujimura, 3rd year student of this school. I lived just a few blocks here at the Emiya Household which is being maintained by the Fujimura's. Hobbies are playing a few sports, any group sports to be exact. The reason I joined this group is to find answers to the unknown questions I have since my childhood which until now left unanswered"

After finishing Rean stood up next

"Pleased to meet you Lilia, sorry for scaring you a little earlier I didn't mean it really. I'm Rean Omiodera, 4th year student. Hobbies are reading and playing chess. Reason I joined this club is because I too believe that supernatural beings exists. By the way this group is not for the weak willed. I may be joking a little while before but you could also count on that on me testing you"

Lilia nodded steeling herself for what she had anticipated more horror stories to come.

"Testing? Really huh? Nevermind, I'm Ai Hanamura, 4th year student. Hobbies are playing volleyball and chess. Reason I joined this club is the same as hers. Let's just say I have a horrifying childhood. I'll share it to you once we get to know more about each other I guess"

Finally the last guy on the group stood up and bowed.

"Akio Hyoudou, disciple at the Hyoudou temple, also a 4th year student. Hobbies are exercising martial arts and reading. Reason I joined this club is because I too believe that those kinds of beings exist"

A tense silence filled the room after all introductions had been done.

Noticing this, Lilia hurriedly bowed her head and added.

"Uh pleased to meet you Roku-senpai, Rean-senpai, Ai-senpai and Akio senpai"

"Don't be so formal Lilia or else we won't be comfortable with each other"

Ai said as she handed a notebook to Lilia.

"That would be your club notebook and guide, consider it a freebie for joining us"

"U-um can I ask a question, I-It's a out of topic, but does this group really consist of only you 4?"

She asks with her voice silencing little by little as she ended. It seems that she was afraid of upsetting anyone in the group.

"Hmm good question, to tell you the truth we had quite a number of applicants every year but only few are selected"

Rean answered in behalf of the group.

"Few?"

"Yes, we all based it on the strange encounters applicants placed in their form and from there we base it the person is just making it up or had real experience"

Ai in turn answered the question.

"I see then you believe that what happened to my mother is true?"

Lilia asked bravely as she confided about her beloved deceased mother to people she had just met but had a feeling that their beliefs were the same.

"Yes, sorry to hear about what happened but what you think and feel is true"

Rean responded solemnly while Roku added.

"By the way what did you dad said about that incident?"

"My dad really didn't say anything; he's not that close to mom anymore, not after divorcing right away after marriage. He just took care of me just not to look bad in front of other people"

"Foolish father"

Muttered Ai angrily as she listened to her story

"Anyway basing from your story it seems a vampire is the one that killed your mother"

Akio Hyoudou said as he opened a folder from their cabinet.

"Bloodshot red eyes, with a bite mark on the neck? I don't know how the police covered it up but as it really obvious I don't know what to say as to why they are keeping it from public"

Rean added more data towards Akio's claim.

"Mass panic I guess? Anyways here"

"Hmm?"

Lilia wondered as she was given a folder. Upon opening it she gasped a little at the similarities of the case that had happened to her deceased mother.

"How'd you got this information?"

"Well most of it was just collected information from the internet while the others are from him"

Rean said as she looks at Roku.

Feeling that he owed the girl a reason for this he answered her questioningly looks.

"Well, my family has somewhat a lot of 'Connections' though I don't want to discuss this any further"

Smirking Rean laughed proudly.

"Very useful 'Connections'"

"Shut up Rean, anyways I too had some encounters with supernatural beings though for me its just a feeling of being watch every single day during night time"

"Yah according to him he would always wake up during 3 am and then had this inkling feeling that someone by the window was staring at him, it has been going on and on since his childhood"

Ai added

"Hmm well during childhood, the incident happens thrice a week but having grown used to it all the while still being cautious it lessen to once or twice a month"

"That's scary…"

Lilia stated shivering a little.

"I know right? Well I have a scarier one as I've really encountered a living vampire out for blood"

"What do you mean encountered?"

"See this scar? I can't really forget that night though I don't want to delve it deep today, but this is a proof that they are real. They are the ones that caused this"

The other three Rean a sad looks unknown to Lilia. Rean, seeing the reaction of her peers changed the topic immediately.

"Well anyways we don't need to be so gloomy or else we won't be accomplishing anything today"

Snapping out of her stupor Ai then turned to look towards Lilia.

"Right, right sorry for that, anyways do you have any idea of what kind of activities we do here in the club?"

"I-I don't know? You said researching but are you guys some kind of vigilante group?"

"Haha I wish so but as teenage students do not have an ounce of capacity to face them. From the information I've gathered, vampires have an enhanced amount of strength"

"Then what is this research for?"

Lilia asked to which Akio answered in return.

"One of Roku's connection specialize in this kind of things, let's just say that the information we gather are being used by him"

"Oh so you're like an intelligence group then?"

"Yes, we are an intelligence group and that includes you now"

Rean proclaimed proudly.

"Sadly we kids shouldn't interfere; at least I know we could help"

Ai said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

*Silence*

"ENOUGH OF THIS GLOOMINESS LET'S GET TO WORK GUYS!"

Rean shouted in encouragement to the group. As if to snapped them out their thoughts a loud noise from the storm outside changed their focus.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Part 2

It was midnight time at Fuyuki and a less lot of people were moving around its busy streets.

It was eerily quiet on the corners and alleyways of the tall buildings that no one would notice if no audible noise was emitted in case something happened.

Atop one of the tallest buildings in Fuyuki an unknown figure could be seen standing.

It was dressed in a red robe which concealed its whole figure, the only thing that could be distinguished was the purple eyes staring down at Fuyuki like a hawk eyeing its prey which was emphasized by the moonlight shining upon it.

"Another one has been made huh?"

The figure spoke to no one.

The voice was said in a whisper which was why one couldn't distinguish its characteristics.

The figure raises its arms up which was covered by a silver gauntlet and brought out a closed pendant clock from inside the robe. Upon opening it one could see a picture of a family of four and the clock pointing at the time of 2:59am.

"5"

It began whispering.

The figure began to emit a blue aura from inside the robe. One could see its eyes moving fast from place to place.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1…"

A sudden scream was heard from the north park of the city district.

"There!?"

The figure without hesitation jump from the building as if committing a suicide but from one look one could tell that it was its way of moving from place to place in a quicker manner, they just know.

It held the fabric that concealed its face but the wind gave away its figure as it blows the lower part of the robe revealing a very slender body of a lady wearing a long black skirt, shiny titanium boots, and a red blouse.

With a strong gust of wind from jumping from a 20 storey building the figure landed gracefully on the ground without neither her legs break from impact nor the flooring crack from the pressure.

One could feel a change in property from the two mediums.

From the spot where the figure landed one could see another lady backing away from fear towards another man dressed in a business suit staring like the lady like an animal.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY!"

"Grrgh…"

The man didn't say anything but made strange grunting noises. It continued its steps forwards despite the protest of its victim as if it was possessed by something, as if it was a ghoul.

The unknown figure just sighed from the corner as it muttered something and her gauntlet began emitting an aura mixed by a color of black and red. Her feet glowed blue for a second before she kicked the ground of in an instant and by the next second she was between the cowering lady and the man.

"Another small fry!"

It punched at face of the man with lifeless eyes with her gauntlet embedding at its face and one could hear the cracking sound of bones breaking.

The man flew from its place and hit the wall of the building very hard cracking the wall from impact. It grunted for a few second before lying in the ground lifelessly.

The lady in robe as if knowing that the ghoul wasn't finished yet muttered something then threw a pebble towards the dead figure that as if by miracle was beginning to stand up. She muttered something before the thrown rock disintegrated and replaced by a heat that was unbearable by the human flesh.

The ghoul began screaming as it started to light up in flames.

It stood up for second before dying down lifeless again and slowly disintegrated into ashes.

Disinterested the lady in robe turned towards the lady that was on the ground due to fear as it stared both in amazement and horror at the scene that had just unfolded in front of her.

Snapping her out her thoughts the lady in robe stepped forward.

"Hey you…"

"Eh-?"

" _-ru-g-ore"_

After muttering those words, as if by magic the lady in robe vanished instantly leaving only a gust of wind a few fragments of cracked rubies.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

Part 3

At the eerie walkway of the old church of Fuyuki which gives off a very stagnant heavy air which was emphasize by the dark oak trees staying still as if the time had stopped a robed figure could be seen walking.

The robed figure was the same vigilante that was just at the city a few moments ago.

She slouched in tiredness before throwing her arms up as if having a childish tantrum.

"Mouuuu! What the heck is happening here in Fuyuki!? What is Elizabeth and the others even doing?"

The lady in robe was none other than Emiya Rin, a tall lady with silk black long hair, purple eyes, slim build and a pale white skin.

Arriving at the doorsteps of the church she opened it to find the place devoid of life. A single butterfly flew from one of the windows towards her before it lit up then vanished into thin light.

It seems that it was some kind of familiar used to scout as her tired face turned somewhat brighter the moment the butterfly touched and sent images of a house staying peaceful as it once were.

"Good…"

"Good evening, or is it good morning. Never mind that, welcome back Rin it seems your night rounds was fruitful again"

Another feminine voice suddenly sprouted out of nowhere from the surroundings but it seems the recipient, Rin, had already expected this as she just nonchalantly removed her robe and entered the room where the mysterious voice came from.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad one Hortensia"

She said addressing towards the person that now had faced her holding a towel and a glass of water.

"Thank you"

Caren Hortensia, current presiding priest of Fuyuki which oversees as a guardian of the land aside from the old family of Tohsaka, which was Rin, and the apostle hunter of copanhagen, Elizabeth.

The priestess had a long soft gray hair, amber yellow eyes, slim build and a pale white skin like Rin''.

"So what have you found out about today's catch?"

"Nothing new, and today it was just another small fry"

"I've sent familiars towards all the suspicious places but alas still a dead end. I've scouted almost all places personally to check if my 'sickness' would react but still no"

Both were now sitting in front of a small round table with different documents placed on it.

"So it seems our culprit is either a full aged dead-apostle or a crazy magi wanting to wreck havoc, but if it's the latter I would have heard a word from my husband"

"Well you would but you know that both the Church and the Clock tower is still the process of being rebuilt after the war it had gone, internally and externally"

Caren pointed out reminding her of the 'Six Year' the world had gone through.

"Those old geezers of a vampire are really annoying"

"Funny how one could speak when they are such a being"

"Shut it!"

Rin shouted back, baring her claws as she had already removed her gauntlet and hooked it up on the frame at the side of the room.

Taking a sip of her coffee Caren wasn't even fazed by her reaction and instead sifts through another folder and looked towards the map of Fuyuki.

"For the last few months these are the only people that had arrived here and registered, seeing as the culprit is blending in we should try narrowing it down to the newcomers" 

"We could do that, can I have the names"

"Here, turn over to the third page under the table of TIN"

"Thanks"

Silence then filled the room with only the sound of papers turning as the two investigate on the matter regarding the increase in dead apostle.


End file.
